


4 times Tony Stark was like his mom

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Italian Tony Stark, Italian-American Character, Mama Bear Tony Stark, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: 4 times Tony Stark was like his mom.Mostly just Tony taking care of Peter
Relationships: Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	4 times Tony Stark was like his mom

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my notes app for awhile. It was supposed to be 5 times, but I lost motivation. 
> 
> Enjoy💜✨✨

1\. Cooking. 

Tony was just about to start making dinner, when the elevator dinged. Peter was home a little later than usual, due to decathlon practice. "Hey, kiddo." Tony greeted as Peter stepped out of the elevator. "Hey, Mr Stark." Peter said, setting his backpack down, and taking a seat at the island. Peter sighed. Tony turned to look at him, he looked frustrated and upset.

"What's wrong Miele?" Tony asked sounding concerned. Peter hesitated. "Nothing, Mr Stark. Just had a rough day at school, is all." Peter shrugged. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Tony asked softly. Peter took a deep breath, "it's just, Ned was out sick today, and MJ had a family trip out of state, so she wasn't there either. And Flash was feeling extra mean today, and I was late to my Spanish class, and-" Peter rambled, talking a mile a minute. Tony cut him off. 

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok kiddo. Your home now." Tony said gently as he hugged Peter. They stayed like that for a minute, just hugging eachother. Tony pulled away, and cupped Peter's face in one hand, "do you wanna help me make dinner?" Tony asked. Peter beamed. "I'd love to, Mr Stark!" Tony smiled, and ran his hand through Peter's curls, smiling more as Peter leaned into the touch. 

They walked over to the counter, and Tony turned to Peter, "how would you like me to teach you one of my mother's recipes?" Tony asked, smiling gently. Peter's eyes lit up, and he beamed at Tony again. "I would be honored!" He said, before drooping slightly. "I mean if that's ok, uh, i-i mean, that's pretty personal and-" Tony cut him off again. 

"She would love for her grandson to have learn one of her recipes." Tony said softly. Peter blushed slightly, but his eyes lit up. Tony had just basically called him his son! "Oh, uh, I would love to, Mr Stark. Thank you." Peter said genuinely. "Of course, bambino." Tony said as he pressed a gentle kiss to Peter's curls. 

They started cooking some sort of pasta. It smelled amazing, and Peter was having an amazing time cooking with his da-mentor! Tony was having a great time teaching his kid, his mother's famous recipe, that he used to love. His mother always made it when he was upset, and he loved helping her with it. She always knew how to cheer him up. 

They made the pasta, and sat at the table together. Peter took a bite and his eyes widened, "this is amazing Mr Stark!" Peter beamed at him. Tony chuckled, "I used to love it when I was a kid. My mom would always make it for me when I was upset, so I thought I'd do the same for my kid." Tony smiled, as he took a bite. Peter beamed once again. "Thank you Mr Stark. For everything. I had alot of fun cooking with you." Peter said sheepishly. Tony just smiled at him, and the two continued talking as they ate. 

_______________________

2\. Piano. 

Tony was up late, as usual. He was scrolling through his emails, on the couch, when he heard soft footsteps approaching. He looked up from his Starkpad, and saw Peter tiredly staring at him. "What are you doing up at 11 at night? It past bedtime for spider babies." Tony said softly. Peter looked at the ground, "sorry, I didn't know you'd be awake." Peter said, voice barely above a whisper. "Come here, Miele." Tony said, as he set his Starkpad down on the coffee table, and gestured to the spot next to him. Peter shuffled over, and sat down. "Now, what's up? Why aren't you sleeping?" Tony asked. Peter looked down sadly, "sorry. I couldn't sleep." Peter mumbled. 

"You don't need to be sorry, kiddo, I just needed to make sure you're ok." Tony said. Tony wrapped an arm around him, before settling back into the couch. He debated what to do for a moment, before he saw the old grand piano up against the wall, he got an idea. 

"Hey, Pete?" Peter looked at him. "Hm?" He hummed. "Do you wanna learn how to play the piano?" He smiled. Peter looked shocked, "you know how to play the piano?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "I thought that was just a rich person way of decorating!" He said. Tony chuckled, "I know a little, my mom taught me when I was a kid." He shrugged. "I'd love to." Peter said softly. 

Tony lead him over to the piano, and they both sat down on the piano bench. Tony played a few keys, explaining softly which notes were which. Peter smiled the whole time, he learned pretty quickly too. Tony grinned happily at his kid. Tony placed one of Peter's hands on the keys, and told him to play a few notes, to get the idea of it. Tony ended up teaching him how to play 'you are my sunshine' which his mother taught him, when he was a little older. Plus he thought the song was appropriate, considering who he was teaching it to. Tony hummed along to the song as he played it to Peter, with a huge smile on his face. 

Tony taught him patiently for a couple hours, till he could play the whole song. After listening to Peter play the song a couple times, Tony thought it was time to put him back to bed. "Alright, underoos, think you can go to sleep now?" Tony asked gently. Peter thought for a minute, he was pretty tired. "Do you think, umm, maybe we could- um.....nevermind." Peter said shyly. Tony sighed, "what kid? It's ok. You know I'm not gonna judge you, right?" Tony said softly. Peter hesitated a bit, before nodding. "Can we um... Can we cuddle?" He asked quietly. Tony chuckled softly, before lifting the boy in his arms and carrying him back to the couch. 

Peter giggled, till Tony sat them both on the couch. Peter curled up against Tony's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, and closed his eyes. Tony pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and ran his hand through Peter's curls. "Night, bambino." Tony whispered. "N'ght dad." Peter mumbled, half asleep. Tony just smiled, "FRI, you get that?" He asked quietly. "Of course, boss." Tony smiled, and drifted off to sleep. 

___________________

3\. Nicknames

Peter knew Tony gave everyone nicknames, but sometimes he wondered where they came from. Peter, himself got alot of nicknames from him. Like: Pete, underoos, spider baby, Spidey, Petey, bud, bubba. Peter never really minded the nicknames, they made him feel loved. 

After a long school day, Tony and Peter were watching a movie. Peter --being the human koala, he is-- immediately snuggled up to Tony. Tony was never one for hugs, let alone cuddles, but he never minded cuddling Peter. He knew he loved physical affection and hugs and cuddles, and he was more than happy to give them to his kid. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, and sat him in his lap. Peter rested his head on Tony's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Tony carded his fingers through Peter's curls, Peter leaned into the touch, and nuzzled further into Tony. 

Peter let out a content sigh, and relaxed. Tony smiled down at him. "Love you, baby." Tony said softly, before He even realized what had said. Where did 'baby' come from? He tensed slightly, "sorry, I don't know where that came from-" Oh! Oh! THAT'S where it came from! His mom used to call him that! Peter looked up at him with a slightly confused smile on his face, blushing slightly. "May calls me that sometimes too." Peter said quietly. 

Tony smiled down at him, "sorry, my mom used to call, me that. I guess it slipped out." Tony said gently. Peter just cuddled into Tony even more. Tony thought his heart was gonna explode. He ran his hand through Peter's curls, "you are my baby though." Tony teased. Pulling him closer. Peter just giggled, and buried his face in Tony's chest. 

And yeah, Peter wasn't a baby, but he was Tony's baby. He was his kid. So Tony just held on to Peter, enjoying the feeling of having his kid safe in his arms. He kept playing with Peter's curls, his other arm was wrapped around him, protectively. Peter let out a yawn, and Tony cooed at him. His kid was adorable. "You tired, bubba?" He asked softly. 

Peter just nodded into Tony's chest. Tony knew he was, just gonna fall asleep there anyway, so he wasn't gonna try to fight the inevitable. He laid back a little so Peter could lay on his chest. He pressed a kiss to Peter's temple, and Within minutes of playing with Peter's curls, he was fast asleep. Tony smiled at him, "goodnight baby." Tony whispered into his curls. 

He knew he wasn't gonna get up anytime soon, so after about 30 minutes of just laying there, enjoying time with his kid, he decided to join him in his sleep. 

And if Rhodey walked in, covered them with a blanket, and asked FRIDAY to take a picture, well no one needed to know that. 

____________________

4\. Sick

Peter woke up feeling miserable, his stomach felt like it was doing flips, and his head pounded. He was lying awake in bed at 4am, when he shot up out out bed, and made a beline for the bathroom. He didn't make it in time, and ended up throwing up on the bathroom tile. He sat on the bathroom floor, emptying his stomach. 

Tony was sleeping peacefully when he was woken up by FRIDAY, "boss, it appears Peter is in distress." And with that, Tony shot up out of bed. He ran up to Peter's room, which was right next to his, and heard the sound of dry heaving. He winced slightly at the sound, but ran in the room. 

He ran in, and saw his kid, sitting on the bathroom floor looking miserable. He ran over to the bathroom, kneeling next to Peter, being careful of the vomit on the floor, and rubbed his back in soothing circles. "Oh, bubba." Tony said sympethatically. Peter stopped dry heaving and looked up at Tony. "M sorry, I'll clean it up." Peter said, looking apologetic. "Ssssh, it's ok bambino. I'll clean it up, let's get you to bed." He picked Peter off the floor, and carried him to his bed. 

He tucked him in, and got a wet wash cloth, and gently wiped his face. "Im sorry, I promise I'll clean it up and-" Tony shushed him, "it's ok, I said I'll clean it up, you need to get some rest." Tony said softly. "But it's gross, and you shouldn't have to take care of me." Peter almost whispered. Tony smiled softly at him, "that's my job, bud. I gotta take care of my kid." Tony said quietly. Peter smiled up at him, "I'll be right back." Peter nodded at him. Tony set a bucket beside his bed, and hurried off to clean the floor. 

Once he was done cleaning the bathroom floor, he walked into the kitchen to make Peter a drink, his mom used to make him when he was sick. It always helped him feel better. "FRI, how is Peter doing?" Tony asked, before he got started. "Peter is asleep, boss." FRIDAY replied. Tony smiled, and got to work. He made tea, with honey and lavender, and walked back to Peter's room. 

He walked in, to find Peter still asleep. He put the mug down on the nightstand, and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his hand through Peter's curls, "hey, baby, wake up." Tony said quietly. Peter's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Tony. Tony smiled at him, and helped him sit up. He handed him the mug, and told him about how it would always make him feel better, when he was sick. 

Peter drank the whole thing, and Tony grabbed another wet cloth, and wiped Peter's face again. Then he tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. "Night, Miele." "Night, Mr Stark."

When Peter woke up, he felt alot better. Sure he was still sick, but he felt better. Tony came in to check on him, after FRIDAY had told him he was awake. "Hey, kiddo, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. Peter sat up, "alot better. Thanks for taking care of me." Tony smiled, and gave him a hug. "Anytime, Miele."

**Author's Note:**

> Italian to english
> 
> Miele: honey
> 
> Bambino: baby/child


End file.
